


Addiction

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [130]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Addiction, Alcohol, Cigarettes, Cravings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean has cravings, but he won't act on them.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dean finds out he can't smoke or drink while he's pregnant (he probably knew about the drinking thing, but not so much the smoking one)

“I really, really want a cigarette.” Dean grumbles from his place on the couch. 

“Well, you know you can’t have one. Do you want a pudding cup instead?” Seth offers, trying to smile under the force of Dean’s glare.

“No. I want a drink. An alcoholic one. And a cigarette.” Dean sinks farther down into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Dean, you know better than that.” Roman says from behind the couch, running his hand through Dean’s hair briefly as he walks into the kitchen.

“Just because I can’t have them doesn’t mean I can’t want them.” Dean huffs, glaring harder at his husbands.

“What can I give you instead?” Seth asks, coming to sit beside Dean.

“Nothing.” Dean snaps, hunching in on himself.

“We just want the baby to be healthy, that’s all.” Seth says soothingly, resting one hand on Dean’s belly.

Dean shoves his hand away. “Like I don’t? I’m not stupid.”

“I didn’t say you were. Calm down, please.” Seth says, fed up with Dean’s mouthy attitude.

Dean huffs at Seth, but he doesn’t say anything else. He feels a headache coming on, but Roman and Seth won’t let him take most over the counter meds for it since it’s not good for the baby. The ones he can take are useless.

He pushes himself up off the couch, wincing as his back pops loudly.

“Where are you going?” Seth asks, narrowing his eyes at Dean. He doesn’t think Dean will sneak off and do anything to harm the baby, but well. 

“I’m gonna take a bath.” Dean grumbles. 

Seth sighs, but he lets Dean stomp up the stairs. He makes his way into the kitchen where Roman is still contemplating tonight’s dinner options. He leans against Roman’s back with a sigh. 

“He’s such a fucking brat.” Seth grumbles.

Roman turns and tucks Seth under his arm, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as he goes back to looking at the cabinets. “It’s just the hormones.”

“Well, he’s always a brat. But they make it so much worse!” Seth wraps an arm around Roman’s waist.

Roman hums in agreement. “What do you want for dinner?”

“I don’t know. Anything you wanna make is fine.” Seth pulls away from Roman and heads back into the living room, flopping down on the couch. 

Dean comes down 45 minutes later, pink skinned, hair damp, and warm from his bath, cuddling into Seth’s side with a murmured apology and a soft kiss. 

Seth can’t do anything but kiss back and forgive him, one hand sliding up under Dean’s shirt, stroking the tiny curve of his belly. 

Dean sighs against his mouth and settles back into the couch, enjoying the attention. 

Until the next time he decides to mouth off.


End file.
